


Thor The Star

by roshytsunami



Series: Thor/Bruce Week 2018 [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Incredible Hulk (2008), Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 06:16:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15575595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roshytsunami/pseuds/roshytsunami
Summary: Part of Thor/Bruce 2018 Week Prompt StarsThor tells Bruce how he got his new ax.





	Thor The Star

“Wait so you’re telling me you inserted yourself into this machine when Eitri a dwarf who is actually a giant said it would contain the energy of a star.” Bruce pauses looking at the proud Thor smiling and continues. “At no point did you think that would be a bad idea?”

“Well I thought it would be a bad idea, but I wanted to kill Thanos with a powerful ax.”

Bruce takes a moment and clasps both hands in front of his face and takes a deep breath before looking at the blonde.

“Thor, do you remember the conversation we had when your hammer was destroyed, How I said you were like Dumbo and the feather?”

“Yes, but just because you kept saying Dumbo and making the big ears,” he says making the gesture. “Doesn’t mean I really listened.”

“…alright so you didn’t listen to me got it. All it meant was you didn’t need the hammer just like Dumbo didn’t need the feather to fly.” He looks at Thor’s confused face and sighs. “We need to watch Dumbo right now.”

“But Thanos is-”

“Thanos just wiped half the planet and disappeared along with it. We can solve this problem a day at a time, but you need to see Dumbo, so you can understand why the weapon you have in your hand doesn’t matter as long as you are the one controlling it. That power is all you Thor.”

“So, you’re not even a little happy about me having an ax?”

“If you’re happy with an ax be happy with it. I still can’t get over the fact you are a literal star. You survived a star do you understand how much energy and heat goes into one star?“ Bruce begins to ramble about the stars how much energy they contain how many joules, kilojoules along with a cosmic explanation of how it is impossible to survive.

"Well, you survived a gamma bomb and given that stars are made of gamma aren’t you a star too?”

Bruce has to turn his face around and blushed. “I…I suppose? Let’s just watch Dumbo for now.”


End file.
